Demasiado antojo
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Tanto Sakura como Shaoran son unos cobardes, pero es que "ese par" les asustan, especialmente Tomoyo, porque saben que con todo eso del bebé comenzará a alucinar... Universo Alterno.


CCS no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni Shaoran (Digo, ya quisiera) Todo es propiedad de Clamp. Ellas tampoco me pertenecen aunque ya quisiera, las tendría trabajando en un mapa conceptual que me explique Tsubasa, jeje. ¡A leer!

**Demasiado Antojo**

Por Ruby P. Black

− "Sakura no hablas en serio. Yo no puedo hacerlo" – dijo él con una mueca que decía "esto no tiene punto de discusión" pero aún así ella hizo un mohín y se acurrucó junto a él en el sofá. – "Estoy hablando en serio"

− "Es que me da miedo"

Y aunque no lo admitiera, a él también le pasaba lo mismo. Esa mujer podía ser un demonio mismo si lo quería. O algo peor, era capaz de acabar con la poca cordura que tenía. El problema era que Sakura la quería como a una hermana y que era tan buena amiga que jodía.

− "Es tu mejor amiga, Sakura, no, deja de poner esa cara" – sonrió de lado. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba cuando la castaña se ponía en plan de niña, le hacía acordar cuando la conoció en el pre-escolar. También le hacía sentir que podía sobornarla, aunque ya a estas alturas, era más fácil que ella le ganara lo que sea.

La abrazo sorpresivamente, recostándola en su pecho y poniendo sus manos en su vientre suave, mientras le subía (a propósito, claro) un poco la blusa. El olor a flores le impregnaba los sentidos mientras la escuchaba reír por las cosquillas que le estaba causando (también a propósito)

− "¿Y si se lo decimos los dos?"

− "Yo se lo diré a Eriol" – dijo él volviendo la atención a la televisión donde la protagonista lloraba desesperadamente. Esas películas que elegía su novia. ¿Desde cuándo él era un dominado? Ah sí, desde que ella se mudó a su departamento. O tal vez antes, cuando se dio cuenta que la amaba y que había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Como toda cosa que tocaba, a las corridas.

− "¡No es justo, Shaoran! ¡Eriol no da tanto miedo como Tomoyo!" – la castaña giró el rostro para verle mientras su boca se fruncía un poco.

− "¿Segura querrías hacerlo tú? Sabes que él va a comentar sobre las formas de hacer bebé's y cómo hemos llegado a esta situación, se burlará de nosotros dos y de nuestra vida sexual"

Entonces ocurrió lo que pasaba siempre, en especial cuando el inglés estaba cerca, Sakura se ruborizó hasta las orejas. No importara que tanto hubiese madurado o que tantos bebés vinieran en camino, ella continuaría siendo irremediablemente inocente y vergonzosa. Lo cual, por supuesto, le volvía loco y le encantaba.

− "Es verdad, mejor le digo yo a Tomoyo que vamos a ser padres"

Fin de la discusión.

Y el miedo de Sakura era que la muchacha de ojos amatista enloqueciera, le comprara el palacio de los juguetes o algo así. Especialmente cuando se enterara que ella sería la madrina de la criatura.

Había venido sorpresivamente, ellos no se lo esperaban. Pero Shaoran había llorado así que eso significaba que el bebé era bienvenido. Aunque todavía Touya miraba feo a su novio y futuro marido. No había sido algo a las apuradas, pues el menor de los Li estaba esperando el mejor momento para proponérselo pero ahora quizás tendrían que adelantar los tiempos para que Sakura no fuera una bola de nieve gigante entrando a su boda.

Se encontró con Tomoyo en el restaurant de costumbre y hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que la profesora de música se percató que su amiga estaba comiendo más que de costumbre. De por sí, Touya tenía razón, la menudita Sakura engullía como un monstruo.

− "¿Pasa algo Sakura? ¿Tienes ansiedad acaso?"

− "¿Uhm? No no, ¿Por qué me dices eso?" – contestó la otra con la boca llena.

Tomoyo rió y la observó.

− "¡Oh Dios mío, Sakura! ¡Estás embarazada!"

Se le cayó un pedazo de torta de la boca, literalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que…?

− "Ay, Sakurita, pero qué hermosa noticia. ¿De cuánto tiempo estás? ¿Ya sabes qué será? Ah no, claro que no, pero qué tonta, si apenas se te nota la panza. Deberás apurarte a comprar ropa maternal, Sakura, no debes dejar todo para el último momento. ¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Vamos Sakura!" – y el caos se desató porque pagando rápidamente, Tomoyo tomó su mano y la jaló fuera del restaurante, la metió en un taxi y mandó a llevarlas al centro comercial.

Podría haber suplicado pero la pelinegra no le dio tiempo porque la arrastró a la primera casa de ropa de bebés que encontró.

− "Claro que será momentáneo, es obvio que yo le haré ropa" – le decía Tomoyo mientras tomaba un adorable vestidito que fácilmente podía caber en un bebé de un año.

¡Todavía era una cosita sin forma!

Se llevó las manos al vientre de forma instintiva mientras su amiga la obligaba a sentarse en unos sillones.

− "No estoy inválida, Tomoyo"

− "Pero debes cuidarte, por el bien de ella o de él… ¡Oi, una pequeña Sakurita, qué ternura!"

Sus manos recorrieron su panza. La verdad, se imaginaba más un Shaoran en miniatura que la mirara desde la inmensidad de sus ojos color miel, haciéndole trastabillar de inseguridad, de ansiedad, de nervios. Se imaginaba a un pequeño niño que la llenara de besos y a quién ella protegería con toda su vida.

− "¡¿Qué haces con esa cámara Tomoyo?!"

Esa sonrisa maquiavélica le asustaba, no importaba cuántos años tuviera.

− "¡Vamos a por unas cunitas!"

− "¿Unas?"

Estaba segura que a Shaoran no le podía ir peor que a ella.

− "Eres un cobarde" – dijo entre risas Eriol y subiéndose las gafas – "¿Cómo vas a mandarla sola a hablar con Tomoyo. La volverá loca"

− "Sí, pero Sakura tiene más paciencia que yo. Además ella decidió que sería la madrina. Yo he venido a hablar contigo"

− "Como si yo fuera a llevarte de compras por media ciudad" – el tonito sarcástico del inglés no le daba gracia. Pero sabía que lo estaba pinchando para que se sintiera culpable. Sin embargo, no tenía razón, Tomoyo era peligrosa para un hombre común, él no tenía ese temple extraño de Eriol. – "Entonces, seré el padrino, dices…"

− "Así es"

− "Le voy a contar cómo sus padres le hicieron"

Li giró los ojos.

− "Me lo esperaba de ti"

− "Le contaré que su padre casi se meó encima el día en que tuvo que decirle a su mamá que la quería" – entrecerró los intensos ojos – "¿Casi? ¿O creo que sí lo hizo?"

− "Hiragizawa, sabes que eso no fue así" – ya no le gustaba nada la idea. ¿Porqué no podían tener amigos más normales?

− "Claro que sí fue" – tomó un trago de su cerveza y Shaoran lo imitó, sólo para no matarlo antes de tiempo – "Todavía recuerdo el día en que te dije "Te gusta Sakura" e hiciste una escena de nenaza"

− "Ustedes no eran muy fiables para que yo confesara esas cosas. Además, si tu le cuentas eso yo le diré a tus hijos que tuviste que perseguir a Tomoyo cuatro años para que te dejara llevarla a una cita"

La risa del inglés fue inmediata. Era totalmente cierto. Tenía mala fama, de conquistador, y ella no quería caer en sus garras.

− "S-S-Sakura tu me gustas" – lo imitó Eriol y Shaoran se frotó la sien con los dedos de ambas manos – "Mira, yo le avisparé, ya me imagino un hijo de ustedes dos morirá virgen a los 80"

− "¡No pervertirás a mi hijo!"

− "Eres adorable Shaoran"

Cuando habían terminado la cerveza, Shaoran se despidió de su amigo en la puerta del bar y se metió a su auto para conducir a su hogar. Era un departamento alejado un poco de la zona céntrica; lo había elegido porque sabía que a Sakura le gustaría y él tenía planes desde entonces, de vivir juntos algún día.

Esperaba que ella estuviera bien y su día no hubiese sido demasiado complicado.

Apenas entró a la sala tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no reírse a carcajadas.

− "¡Ni te atrevas Shaoran!" – gritó una roja Kinomoto. Con el cabello castaño despeinado, los ojos cansados y la tez un poco pálida. Se veía bastante mal.

Estaba sentada en el medio del salón rodeada de paquetes, una cuna, cojines y muchas bolsas de distintos colores.

− "Se ha pasado" – dijo mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Se dejó rodear con los brazos y ella apoyó el rostro en el hombro masculino. No había mejor aliciente para un día tan difícil – "Pero ya terminó. ¿Era necesario que le dijera que estoy embarazada?"

− "Claro que sí, enana, además va a ser la madrina, tenías que hacérselo saber" – una sonrisa ladeada le surgió de pronto. Se imaginaba a Tomoyo volviéndose, literalmente, loca.

− "Oh no"

El castaño se separó de su mujercita y la miró directo a los ojos asustados.

− "No me digas que…" – quiso reír – "No se lo dijiste, ¿cierto?"

Fin

Bueno, se me ha ocurrido esto después de… nada. Básicamente se me ha ocurrido de la nada. No se me da muy bien lo cómico, pero espero les haya gustado.

Yo sigo aquí y allá escribiendo como desquiciada. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes, las voy subiendo de a poco porque sino saturo la página de mis fics, jeje.

Como siempre los invito a buscarme en Facebook como Ruby P. Black, sólo tienen que dar me gusta. Hay por allí muchas cosas originales que esperan ser leídas.

Agradezco, sin duda, con mucho amor, todos los reviews que siempre me dejan, los que me ponen en alerta o en sus favoritos, **¡Los amo!** Me hacen brotar una sonrisa que viene del alma, se los aseguro.

Espero que nos veamos prontito, mi casilla siempre a su disposición para lo que necesiten, sea darme un tomatazo, escribirme algo lindo, algo feo, pedirme un fic, o ayuda como beta, o gritarme que doy asco. Lo que sea, incluso… charlar. Lo que necesiten de mí.

Mi cariño a todos…

Ruby


End file.
